THIS invention relates to mounting means for mounting a broom handle on to a broom head.
Braces for mounting broom handles to broom heads are well known in the art. The main requirements for a brace is that it be strong and durable and that it be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
An example of a brace for attaching a broom handle to a broom head is disclosed in South African patent no. 56/2502. This brace includes a socket or sleeve for receiving the lower end of the broom handle and a pair of symmetrical brace members connected to the socket or sleeve. The symmetrical brace members are arranged to connect with the broom head. In the manufacturing process, the socket or sleeve and brace members first have to be formed and then have to be connected to each other. This connecting step is labour intensive and time consuming.
Another example of a brace for attaching a broom handle to a broom head is disclosed in South African patent no. 84/6025. This brace is made from a length of spring wire which has been deformed to define two tines for engagement with the broom head and a collar formation which engages with the broom handle. The collar is arranged to exert a transverse pressure on the broom handle once the handle has been located in a socket in the broom head to hold the handle in position on the broom head. The problem with this brace is that it does not hold the handle securely and the handle pops out of the socket during use.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved broom handle mounting means.
According to the invention there is provided mounting means for mounting a broom handle on to a broom head, the mounting means including:
a strip of wire which is deformed to define two tines for engagement with the broom head and also to define a recess for receiving a broom handle: and
tensioning means for tensioning the recess for receiving a broom handle about a broom handle.
Preferably, the strip of wire is deformed to define two opposed support surfaces for supporting the tensioning means.
The support surfaces for supporting the tensioning means are typically defined by the apices of two opposed v-shaped recesses which are oriented perpendicular relative to the recess for receiving the broom handle.
Advantageously, the support surfaces for supporting the tensioning means are arranged to extend beyond a broom handle inserted into the recess for receiving a broom handle.
The recess for the broom handle may be generally u-shaped.
Advantageously, the strip of wire is galvanized high tensile mild steel.
The tensioning means is typically a nut and bolt.